


Little Gifts

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You're kept away from your hero much longer than you were both anticipating but to make it up to them you bring them back a gift you know that they'll love.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Little Gifts

**Genji**

It had been a very long mission that had kept you away and Genji was beginning to worry. He had tried to get intel from our superiors, but they were remaining very quiet about your whereabouts and what your mission even was. He wasn’t going to deny that he had kept him up at night, pacing the halls of the base and worrying if you were in some kind of danger or if you were even going to make it back to him.

It was a late evening when Genji heard the click of the door, he bounced up from where he was spread out over your shared bed going out of his mind with worry. Genji rushed through to see you standing in the doorway, quietly trying to take off your boots. “You’re home.” You jolted at his words, spinning to look at him with shock and then relief, your voice was firm as you said. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Genji rebuttals. “I thought that you’d be home sooner than now.” Then eyeing you up and down as a look of guilt pulls across your features before dropping your bag at your feet. “I’m sorry, Genji…” You informed him, crossing the room to be stood in front of him, reaching up to cup his features lovingly, gazing deeply into those tender hazel eyes before adding. “The mission took a long longer than any of us were anticipating, but I promise that I won’t be going on another for a while and until then I’ll be by your side at every moment.”

A breathy sigh that Genji had been holding pulled from his throat and fanned across your features evenly before nodding. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ve missed you.” Genji smiled at you lovingly which you return by leaning up to peck at his lips sweetly before smiling and almost jolting as you announced. “Oh, I almost forgot!” You dashed away from Genji over to your bag, yanking it up onto a nearby couch.

Your gaze flickered up to Genji as excitedly announced. “Whilst I was in transit my mission took me close by to Hanamura…” Genji’s brows rose at the mention of his former home. “I remember all those stories you told me about your favourite instant ramen…” Then you pulled a packet from inside your pack and held it out to him. “I got you a few… dozen.” You smiled proudly as Genji bounced over suddenly to take the small package from your hand and inspecting it with great care.

“My love…” Genji muttered before looking up at you with eyes full of wonder and amazement. “My love, I cannot believe that you managed to find these…” It was a simple gift but it was clear it had so much more meaning to Genji. He moved a little closer and captured you into a loving kiss before pulling away to rest his forehead against your own. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

* * *

**Hanzo**

When you had first began travelling with Hanzo you were nothing more than a nuisance, someone that he believed would only get in his way on his path to redemption, but you were actually the opposite. You proved yourself resourceful and you watched each others back. Not to mention that you became someone that he could fully confide in, telling you all the details from his past, the horror of his family and his biggest regrets and you did the same with him. The two of you slowly fell madly in love and you became someone that Hanzo couldn’t see himself living without.

You had informed Hanzo that you had a family emergency and you would need to leave your life together for a little while to help. Hanzo offered to go with you and offer what little help that he could, but you refused politely. His stubbornness wanted to fight you, but deep down he knew that would only push you away more. Hanzo escorted you to the airport and watched you board a plane, leaving your life together and leaving him. You would come back but the irrational part of Hanzo’s brain told him that you wouldn’t want to return to him because he was emotionally wounded and broken.

Whilst you were gone Hanzo attempted to make himself busy, he helped out people in need and continued to search for his own redemption in his actions. The days fluttered by and they turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. All that time Hanzo didn’t hear from you, though he tried everyday. Hanzo was going out of his mind with worry that something might have happened to you and no real way of knowing if you were in trouble.

The sound of the apartment door clicking open caught Hanzo’s attention one morning, moving from where he had just brewed some tea and saw you standing in the doorway, dropping your bag to the ground with a small box in hand. Hanzo dropped his cup and sprinted towards you, taking your face in hand and gazing deeply into your eyes. “I’m sorry I took so long.” Your voice trembled and Hanzo sighed heavily.

“I was going out of my mind with worry.” Hanzo told you in a stern voice. “You couldn’t set 5 minutes aside to call me?” His brows furrowed as he saw the guilt and sorrow that was pulled across your features. “I thought that something awful had happened. It was the unknowing that was eating away at me.” Hanzo informed you in a tight tone.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” You told him gently. “I can’t excuse my actions and I should have contacted you sooner, but I’m home now. I’m here with you and I’m never going to leave like that again, Hanzo. I promise. I promise.” You told him in a sure tone, gazing up into those tranquil eyes before continuing. “And I will tell you everything… but right now I just need to be here with you, Hanzo.” His eyes flickered across your features before he nodded.

His arms went to wrap around you before you said. “Wait, you’re gonna crush it…” He creased his brows and looked down between you both to see your fingers gripping onto that box before you push it forward into his hands. “Just a small way of apology…” Hanzo opened it and was surprised to see a beautifully decorated cake, white frosting and a shiny red strawberry placed atop. “I know it’s your favourite.”

* * *

**McCree**

Jesse was sure that upper Overwatch staff was beginning to get very annoyed with him because each day that you remained away from him was another day that you bombarded them with a bunch of questions and demanding answers. They weren’t at liberty to discuss your whereabouts or what kind of mission that you were on and it only managed to piss Jesse off even more.

Much to the dismay of his superiors became more belligerent than normal, not showing up to his training sessions or participating very little and never stepping foot near a mission briefing room. The only time that Jesse left your apartment was to go grab some food, or a new pack of cigarillos. All he did was become very stubborn and withdrawn.

After grabbing some lunch one day Jesse returned to your apartment, slipping through the door to hear some clattering within the kitchen. A crease formed on his brow as he unsheathed his Peacemaker and stepped towards the kitchen, sticking his head around the door and surprised to see you pulling something amazing smelling from the stove. “What the…” He tucked his gun away then and stepped further into the room.

“Jesse…” You placed it down and then spun around in the next second, rushing across the room to wrap your arms around him. “I’ve missed you so much. They told me that I couldn’t contact you or send you letters but I thought about you every day.” You told him leaning up to press a warm kiss to his lips. “I’m so sorry that I was away for so long.”

Warm brown eyes flickered across your features before Jesse replied. “Don’t be.” He smiled. “God damn, I was so worried… They wouldn’t tell me where you were or if you were okay…” Jesse sighed heavily. “I’m just so damn happy to see that you’re alright~” Jesse cooed leaning down to kiss your lips over and over, making you giggle and push him away teasingly, crossing the room once again to grab a nearby plate.

Nervous his eyes flickered around the room, observing the mess that you’d made of the kitchen before asking. “What have you done in here?” His brows creased before you turned around then to reveal a perfectly sliced piece of apple pie, Jesse practically drooled at the sight of it. “So, I passed by this little diner on my way to my mission… I stopped in there and asked if they’d kindly give me their recipe because I knew a Cowboy who talked about it non-stop.”

His eyes lit up suddenly. “Are you serious?” He rushed towards you, taking the plate and inspecting the pie before saying. “You stopped by Panorama Diner?” Blinking down at you as you nodded in confirmation. “Oh…” He snatched a fork and took a quick bite. “Ooh! Darlin’…” He chewed it happily. “It’s better than I remember~”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
